


Будка поцелуев

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Гарри Поттер стал поцелуйным маньяком.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Будка поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на поцелуи

Его прижимали к стене, валили с ног в снег и просто опрокидывали на траву у озера. Где бы ни было удобное, по мнению Поттера, место, там всегда Драко получал два-три поцелуя. Просто никто не ожидал, что Поттер так сорвется и начнет часто целоваться, наверное, даже он сам. 

Раньше, с девушками, он подобного энтузиазма не проявлял. Уж будьте уверены, Драко отслеживал ситуацию. Но восьмой курс многое изменил в их жизни. Слизеринцы передружились с гриффиндорцами, а Гарри Поттер стал поцелуйным маньяком. 

Начинал он всегда торопливо, покусывая от нетерпения губы Драко, но затем расслаблялся и засасывал то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу партнера. Потом проникал в рот языком, проводил кончиком по линии зубов и снова возвращался к губам. Поттер целовал его всегда и везде. Это могли бы целомудренные поцелуи в щеку, милые в кончик носа или многообещающие в шею. 

Если честно, Драко приходилось элементарно держаться за него, так как некоторых поцелуйных сеансов стоя он не выдерживал. И к тому же Поттер все время норовил потереться пахом о бедро Драко. В такие моменты слизеринская выдержка давала сбой. 

Как-то Поттер утащил его за собой в каморку. В полной темноте они продолжали жадно и глубоко целоваться, судорожно цепляясь друг за друга. Раздавался лишь шорох одежды и смачные звуки от поцелуев. Драко пришлось оторваться на секунду, чтобы хоть немного вдохнуть. 

— Это похоже на магловскую будку поцелуев, — хихикнул Поттер и лизнул ухо Драко. 

После многозначительного молчания со стороны Драко он пояснил. 

— Это когда за деньги целуют незнакомцев с закрытыми глазами. 

— То есть сейчас я должен заплатить тебе? — Драко в отместку прикусил Гарри за нижнюю губу. — Должен расстроить тебя, большая часть состояния Малфоев конфискована. 

— Да не нужны мне твои деньги, — искренне возмутился Поттер, наивный гриффиндорец. — Я имел в виду, что целовать тебя в темноте словно в первый раз. Так… 

— Будоражит, — задумчиво продолжил за него Драко, и Гарри склонился к нему за новым поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)


End file.
